An Acorn In A Fruits Basket
by Michi101
Summary: Motoko loves yuki,she's did much to try and get him to like her the same.When he finds her diary she's caught between some interesting things. HatsuharuxMotokoxYuuki MomijixMotoko KyouxMotoko ToruxYuuki SakixKyou


**Michi:Yo,what's up?I've been wanting to do a story for these two.I never haave the time.**

**Motoko:Finally,a moment with the darling prince![/dazed off]**

**Haru:Why am i in this then?**

**Michi:I abuse the characters..deal with it :P**

**Yuki:Pray to kami this will be a good story..**

**Michi:Have Faith Yuki!On with it!**

* * *

Motoko Minagawa,A beautiful aburned haired and hazel eyed young president of the Prince Yuuki Fanclub,Devoted To Protecting Their Prince,Sōma Yuuki..In Her eyes the most beautiful a misery it is to be in love,You have so much to do..but;There are two things that stop anyone,Shyness and ,Motoko cared little of that,she was a detirmined girl capable of many things;Sometimes she dazes off into dream land of The Prince and herself...But who wouldn't?The oversized indigo ribbons in her hair swayed with the warm slightly cold spring air,A smile placed her lips..This was going to be a great day!Its in the minagawa blood to know when wonderful days are the school and walking the semi-crowded halls filled with children chatting in the halways,A laugh reached her hearing..No other than the lovely Prince Yuuki-kun;But..Yes there always is a was with that Honda Girl,Honda Tōru to be one That crushes all her dreams,The one who steals away **HER** Prince,A frowned replaced the sunny-side up smile that just was on her wasen't just with Honda,he was with the blonde boy called Momiji and the other named Hatsuharu,if she was correct?Groups...The most greatful and terrible thing to the guy you like is with friends you hardly know it isin't a good the wall behind her,Motoko bumped her forehead against stares from few people didn't concern her,When upset face the wall and bump you're head ten times..or was it count to ten instead?Whatever!

* * *

_I sighed,Not knowing the prince was headed twards myself snagged i quickly regained a hold to reality,Glancing at the person pulling me away from making a fool of myself,It was no other than rika.I had much respect for her and i'm somewhat glad she saved me from that,My head started to hurt..She told me the prince was comming my way,i jumped up and straightened back at where Yuuki was standing a dotted line figure of Him stood in place."Where'd He Go?"I blinked before rika pulled me to face her,"What were you doing?"She asked me,"The prince was comming your way and you are raming your head against the wall?"Snaping to reality i figured what she was i pulled out my favorite mouse pen and scribbled somthing down,Rika seemed interested in what i was writing because she had stoped talking,I rolled my eyes and closed the small Violet and Indigo Coloured book i headed to class,Not paying attention i was already five minutes late._

"Nice Of You To Join Us Miss Minagawa,Miss Aida."Motoko sighed finding her way to an seat next to rika,Opening the book again she wondered of a small picture of a rat with a crown she blinked at the picture,_I like mice..Yuuki is cute like a mouse...Prince Yuuki Mouse-kun? _Giggling at the image a ruler slamed on her desk,"Miss Minagawa!Please Pay attention and stop drawing nonsense!"Rolling her eyes motoko looked away annoyed.A loud bell filled the room signaling class was over,Everyone poured out of the room quickly to eat girl closed her eyes thinking...Thinking of.."Minagawa-san?"Opening her eyes to stare at who what and where did the voice come from she looked at the person ahead."Y-Yuuki?!"The grey haired young man blinked answering,"Yes?"The aburn haired girl swayed,Her legs wobbled and her hands fumbled."LOOK! A UFO!"Yelling out as loud as possible the boy turned to look only to find the girl had,as you say 'Bailed On Me'Blinking once more yuuki bent down to discover the girl's items.A mouse pen,a jacket,bracelets make-up in a small purse..and?"What's This?"Picking up the coloured book,The Young Sōma opened it and turned few drawings,Stoping at a story of some sort,maybe a diary entry...He located his name.

Picking up the rest of the items he wondered looking around for the girl who droped it,"Minagawa-san?"A sigh as he carried it with him to lunch,Maybe he'd find her couldn't help occasionally glancing at the Violet and Indigo coloured book Titled Princess Motoko,Yes he was aware that Minagawa liked him but like most people he's clueless with feelings most of the his group sitting outside under a tree he placed the things next to him in which Tōru quickly noticed,"Whats that Sōma-kun?"she asked innocently."Minagawa-san seemed in a daze so i decided to say somthing..Then she just shouted somthing about an UFO then ran off."The boy responded,"Hmm..Have You Gone Through Her Things Yet,Sōma?"Saki asked blankly with uo beside her,"W-why would i want to do that?"Yuuki responded guilty as charged,"Curriosity Maybe?No one can be sure."Hanajima quietly siped the drink after a stare from yuuki.

"So what's she got in there?"Arisa reached over them to gather Motoko's things,Reaching for the two-coloured book she fliped some pages,_"Yuuki is a beautiful person..why oh why is he always with **Honda?**Honestly it makes no sense,what does she have that i don't?Why can't she leave and i become Soma?"_Uo laughed out loud as Tōru,Saki,Momiji,and Hatsuharu glanced over to see aswell."She's really into you,Listen to this!"The Yankee exclamined loudly_."The group thing sucks,If he was just alone with out those other two Somas i could make a move!I know,i quit the PriYuuki club for that reason..to get close to Prince Mouse-kun!i mean Yuuki!I'm not going to deny myself though,Has Hatsuharu been staring at me?I do act verry weird so who wouldn't?What is with me and romantic situations?!"_Hatsuharu rose an eyebrown,Yeah he'd look at her occasionally but only because she was raming her head against a wall."Prince Mouse-kun?"Uo almost burshed into laughing along with a giggling momiji,"Moto likes Yuuki~!"he teased only sending the grey haired young man into annoyance."I still don't get why they all fawn over that sissy boy rat."Kyou mumbled,"Shut-up carrot top,There's more."Arisa swatted the orange haired boy over the head as he let out a loud sound of pain and anger.

_"I'm glad i have 're keeping all my secrets..I may sound like a child saying these things but its i wish i was Honda-san...She's so lucky...Geez,Class if over already?I'll have to write about my darling prince Princess Motoko Soma.I love that sound.."_Saki stared blankly at the blonde girl after she finished reading,"Miss Minagawa seems verry as you say...'sort of a dizz'...She's highly to infauated with Sōma to realize what's around her."The erie young girl spoke quietly."You should give Minagawa-senpai back her belongings,I wonder if she knows they are missing?"Tōru spoke sweetly."Yeah.."The 'Prince' simply nodded.

* * *

After school,Motoko's heart finally stoped racing._The Prince adressed me...Me!_"YES!"Much cheeing filled her room before an angry mother came in,"CAN YOU QUIET DOWN,PRINCESS LOUDMOUTH?"The woman yelled,"IF YOU KNOCK FIRST AND ASK POLITELY MAYBE I'LL CONSIDER!"Their voices ranged though the city al with a mother daughter things settled down Motoko decided to write things down in the infamous book."hehe..where is it?..where is it?"Panicing feverishly she flailed around the room before having a quick though...

_"Minagawa-san..?"Yuuki asked,"Look! a UFO!"The girl pointed,Running off she droped the items in her arms._

"n-n....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Michi:Aren't i cruel? bwahahhahaha**

**Yuuki:You most certainly are..[/sighs]**

**Motoko:Yuuki knows my thoughs,secrets..[/goes in corner of woe]**

**Momiji:Look what you did!You made Moto emo!!**

**Michi:Bwahahahahahah! XDD**


End file.
